Anna and Seth
by katty killer
Summary: my first hunger games fanfiction


this_** is if the games were never stopped, and they never rebelled, so, prim and others are still alive :)**_

* * *

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

i sighed as i lay in bed, today was the day, today was the day two people of district twelve were reaped, one boy, one girl, i sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge, i sighed once again as i looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess and my green eyes looked sleepy, i stood up and went over to it, i sat down in the stool infront of it and started brushing my hair, soon enough, it was smoothed out, i got up and went over to my closet, i didn't feel like dressing nicely, expressly for the capitol, they caused my mother and father so much pain, even that made me grit my teeth, i grabbed a simple dark green tank top, and my dark green hoodie, then i grabbed some dark green shorts out of my drawer, i went to the bathroom and showered, i couldn't help but sing, it just soothed me, and for some reason, i began singing 'the hanging tree'

**_Seth's P.O.V_**

i woke up to the sound of my older sister singing 'the hanging tree', shes done that every time the reaping came around since she turned twelve years old, i was now twelve, but she swore she would make sure that i didn't get reaped, but i don't know, i got up and went to the bathroom, my short brown hair was messy, i messed with it a little and i finally got it fixed, i went back into my room and searched threw my closet for some cloths, no way in heck would i dress nicely for the capitol on this day, i didn't care what my parents said, i found my dark green T-shirt and my dark green hoodie and dark green pants, i looked on my end table and walked over, grabbing my mockingjay pin my mom gave to me, and pinning it to my hoodie

**_Anna's P.O.V_**

i stepped out of the shower and dried off, then i slipped on my clothing, i stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to my end table, on it lay a mockingjay necklace my mom gave me, i slipped it on quickly and walked out, i then headed downstairs, my mom stood there cooking breakfast "morning mom" i said, as there was nothing good about this morning "morning anna" she replied, her voice empty except for the melodic tone it always retained, soon after my dad came into the house, he had a sad look on his face, and was sweating, no doubt was he forced to help with the stage, i smirked "go wash up dad, you stink" i said, that made both my parents smirk, and i heard a chuckle from the bottom of the stairs, it was my little brother, seth "morning seth" "morning anna" he replied, he had a gruffness to his voice, even tho he was twelve, but it didn't bother anyone

_**Seth's P.O.V**_

i looked to my sister "should we head to school?" i asked, she nodded briefly and we gave our parents hugs and kisses on the cheeks, and headed out the door, soon we were out of the victors village, some of the girls walking to school noticed me and came over, and started flirting with me, i sighed, i never got a break, i looked to my sister, and she understood, nodding,

**_Anna's P.O.V_**

i rolled my eyes at the girls surrounding seth "girls, seth is not interested in you, lay off", i sighed as they glared at me, one decided to talk back to me "what would you know, you stick with him pretty much all you can, your just so clingy! and five years older then him, there's no way he would choose you to be his girlfriend, one of us is so much worthier" she said, and the others nodded, i saw seth roll his eyes "for the thousandth time, im his older sister, we are not dating, and i stick by him because i need to protect him, not because im clingy" i said, rolling my eyes, they just gawked and i grabbed Seth's arm, dragging him away from them "thanks anna" he said "no problem, you have enough to worry about today" i said sighing, wishing it wasn't true "i know" he said, we waved to each other and headed to different classes

_**~time skip~**_

i didn't like being separated from my brother for the reaping, but, i was, i listened as the overly preppy women spoke about the hunger games, and finally, i heard her speak out "ladies first!", i watched as she dug threw the bowl, i watched as she unfolded it, i watched her mouth open to read it, and i froze as she said it "Anna everdeen!" my name, that's all i heard, but, i swallowed hard, relaxed my hands, and walked forward, no one volunteered, as i expected, i knew my mother was sobbing, i knew my brother was shocked, i knew my father was enraged with the capitol, but i walked forward non the less, i reached the stage and stepped on, i nodded to the crowed, some cheered for my bravery, some just plain looked sad, i shut that out, all i knew now, was that i had to win, and come home, home to my family, home to my district, and i wouldn't let anyone stand in my way

**_Seth's P.O.V_**

i froze in shock as i watched my sister on the stage, looking more determined then ever, but what happened next, shocked me even more "on to the gentlemen!" i heard the woman's voice ring out, i heard the shuffling of the bowl, i heard her unfold the paper, my hands were clenched as she spoke the name on the paper "Seth everdeen!" she spoke, with slight amusement in her voice, just like my sister, no one volunteered for me as i walked, they separated to form a path for me, and i walked onto stage next to my sister, i knew she was enraged, as was i, it seemed way too planned, we held hands, and lifted them, our fingers entwined, as any brother and sister would, next thing i new, we were being forced into a room, i suppose we share a room this year, since we are related, i watched as the door opened, it revealed my sobbing mother and aunt, and angry father

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

i was as enraged as my father, if not more, my mother was sobbing, and my brother was simply silent, he suddenly spoke up tho, shocking us all "this had to have been planned" is what he said, my mother looked up from her hands "what do you mean?" she asked "it just, sounds way to planned, what are the odds, that both everdeen children would be reaped" my father had a thoughtful face "i think your right", i nodded my head, now that i think of it, it DID sound planned out

* * *

_**cliffhanger, i know, im evil**_

_**i own nothing, i only own the change of names of Anna and Seth (originally willow and rye) and the plot, also, here is their looks for the reaping **_ art/anna-and-seth-everdeen-428581803 (pewdiegirl is **my** account)


End file.
